1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer such that excitons are formed, and light is emitted by energy generated from the excitons.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode that is a self-light emitting element, and a plurality of thin film transistors and at least one capacitor for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel.
To prevent a voltage drop causing luminance non-uniformity for each color, a driving voltage line transmitting a driving voltage in the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is formed with a mesh structure including a vertical driving voltage line and a horizontal driving voltage line.